The Girl in the Chamber
by AllISeeAreStars
Summary: Second of Dove Potter. Dove has had the best summer of her life and is ready for her second year at Hogwarts. Even with a warning from an elf and a spot of trouble at King's Cross. When trouble happens she tries her best to stay out of it. Except, she's just positive Blaise Zabini has something to do with it . . .
1. Elf

Chapter one: Elf

The day started ordinary, a day before Dove's birthday. She, Ron, and Draco were riding their bikes, gifts from Uncle Lucy, around the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Racing. Now, their parents- aside from Remus- didn't approve of racing. Especially after the wreck it caused last time on those bumpy and uneven trails through the wood. Ridiculous! The whole point of having bikes was to race each other and gloat afterwards, right? But I digress. Racing.

The sun was high in the sky and there was not a cloud in sight. It was the nicest day they'd had this wonderful summer. Dove spread her arms out as she rode, wishing she were on her broom.

Draco was in the lead by half a bike length, Dove right behind him. Ron was spectating a sandwich Molly had sent with them for a picnic lunch.

"Oh, come on, Dove." Draco said over his shoulder. "You can't catch up. You might as well stop trying."

"Draco! Watch out!"

Dove was able to just barely turn her bike away, but Draco wasn't that lucky. He crashed into a pyracanth bush. He screamed, as they were simply riddled with notoriously sharp thorns. Ron and Dove ran over to help him out, but it hurt more when they tried. So he was stuck, tears running down his face. Dove paced. What were they going to do? They were going to be in so much trouble for this.

"Ron," she said. "You go home, find your dad and bring him. Ok? He wouldn't get so upset like mine." Ron nodded and looked at Draco again before getting on his bike, more hesitant than before.

Fifteen minutes later he was back, with Severus, Molly, Remus, and Lucius. Dove tugged on her locket in anxiety. Severus or Remus said nothing to her as the adults assessed the situation and then vanished he bush, leaving a prickled Draco whimpering on the ground. Then it seemed a long trek back to the Den, Dove's house, where Lucius took Draco home. Severus turned to Dove with a hard look. She gulped.

"You know how we feel about racing. This is the _second_ time something like this has occurred. I encourage you all to go out, explore the area, have fun. But racing on the roads can be dangerous. If they were smooth I would have no problem against it- you _know_ that." Then he paused. "You will not ride your bike for the rest of holiday. Am I understood?"

Dove nodded, feeling terribly guilty about upsetting him and wishing she hadn't. "And Miss Granger will not be coming to spend the night tomorrow."

Her head snapped up. "But we've been waiting all month! You promised!"

"Silence!" He raised his voice. "Yes, I promised. But _you_ promised to stop racing. You _lied_ to me, Dove. I do not like being lied to. Perhaps this will discourage it from happening again! Now go to your room and I don't want you out of it until dinner."

With tears in her eyes threatening to leak, she ran up the stairs and slammed her door before flinging herself rather dramatically on her bed.

As soon as the door slammed upstairs, Severus collapsed into his armchair. "Was I being unreasonable?" He asked Remus, who'd been watching the scene from the doorway. "I told her why I didn't want her racing. I laid it out perfectly. I told her what would happen if she did go racing again. She promised not to. I will not raise a liar."

Remus said nothing and Severus asked again. "Was I being unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable, no. Unrealistic? Very." He sat down across from him. "She's a child. She's going to get herself into trouble. It's what they do. You're right. She _did_ break her promise, but that's not quite the same as lying. I have no doubt at the time she said it she meant it."

"And, was I too hard on her?" Severus asked nervously.

Remus leaned back and thought. "You told her that if she raced again you would take away her bike. That is a very reasonable punishment as is making her stay in her room for the rest of the day. However, it's a bit unfair to punish her twice for the same crime. Perhaps not allowing her friend to come over was a bit much."

Severus ran his hands over his face. "I don't know what I'm doing. At Hogwarts it was easier. I was her teacher. Here, I just don't know. At dinner, I will take it back."

Then they heard Dove scream.

Dove had bitterly been imagining herself yelling back at Severus, which she would never do, but in her mind- she was a rebel and no one told _her_ what to do! Hermione was going to be so disappointed! Then, there was a _crack!_ And she jumped, looking over to see a house elf that she'd never seen before. She screamed, though she felt silly about it later.

"Dobby is sorry!" It wailed. "Dobby never meant to frighten Dove Potter… Dobby has long wanted to meet Dove Potter… Such an honor it is… "

"U-um, right. Well, Dobby, what are you doing in my room?"

"Dove!" Severus burst the door open with his wand raised, binding Dobby in an instant. Remus came over to check her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

Severus looked to the elf. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

"Dobby has come to tell you, sir . . . it is difficult, sir . . . Dobby wonders where to begin. . . ."

"The beginning is usually the best start," Remus said. "Sit down."

Dove watched him start wailing. "Never, oh, s-sit down… "

"He didn't mean to offend you or anything," she said quickly.

"Offend Dobby?" He asked, crying. "Never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard. Like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then," Severus said dryly.

"No," Dobby replied. "I haven't." Then he was off, banging his head furiously against the window. "Bad Dobby. _Bad_ Dobby."

Remus stopped him, the poor house elf now cross eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

"Why are you here?" Severus said, getting impatient.

"Dove Potter is valiant and bold. Dobby has heard she faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just a few weeks ago and escaped yet again. Dobby has come to warn Dove Potter, even if he must shut his ears in the oven door later… _Dove Potter must not go back to Hogwarts._ "

"W-what?" Dove asked, stunned. "But I have to. Hogwarts is Hogwarts. It's home."

"No, no, no." Dobby squeaked, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Dove Potter must stay here with her family where she is safe. If she goes back, Dove Potter will be in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about," Severus growled.

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," the elf whispered, trembling. "Dobby has known it for months. Dove Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important!"

"What kind of danger? Who's plotting?" Remus asked, furious someone was threatening his pack.

Dobby frantically banged his head some more against the wall, leaving a dent.

"Stop!" Dove yelled. Zara never acted like this. "Please! Stop hurting yourself!"

He stopped and gave her an awed look. "Dobby has heard of Dove Potter's greatness, miss, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew. Which is why Dove Potter must not go."

And the elf was gone.


	2. Gathering

Chapter two: Gathering

The next morning, Dove was woken by the smell of bacon wafting so totally through the house she could almost see it. She followed it down to the kitchen where Severus was cooking and Remus was at the breakfast nook with the Daily Prophet, its wondrous moving pictures never ceasing to amaze her.

"Good morning, Dad. Remus." She yawned big and sat down in her chair, still half asleep.

"You'd better comb that mane well before Narcissa gets here," Severus told her sternly. "And you don't want Miss Granger to come over and see you looking a mess, do you? Or Felix?"

"Fred." Both Dove and Remus replied.

"Like you can tell."

Then she realized what he said. "Wait, really?"

"Well not if you're going to look like that."

With a grin she ran up the stairs, two at a time to get dressed in her new cream dress with butterflies coming from the bottom that she'd set out. Her hair brushed, she stampeded back down to eat.

"How about now?" She twirled. Remus looked up and smiled at the difference. Severus put his pan down motioned with his finger for her to turn around. "What?"

"Hang on a moment." He plaited her long hair, unaware of Remus' loving look at the scene. "There. You look beautiful, little love." He kissed her forehead. "Is your room clean?"

"Yes, sir." She answered. "And all my things put up properly."

"You didn't just shove everything underneath your bed like last time?" Remus asked. Dove blushed guiltily.

Severus smirked. "Perhaps you ought to go check, yes?"

Again, she went upstairs to pull everything back out and put it away. Downstairs, Remus smiled at Severus.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing," Remus said. "Just, you told me a year ago that you didn't know what you were doing and now- you're an amazing father, Severus."

"Does it bother?" The Slytherin asked. "That she calls _me_ that instead of Potter?"

The other man paused. "Bother isn't the right word. I think at first it was strange. James was one of my best friends, but not it just feels right. Lily knew what she was doing when she named you second."

"It doesn't bother you that it wasn't you?"

"We discussed it when Dove was born. There are too many laws against me because of what I am there was no way the Ministry would have let me get her. She'd still be with the Dursley's. Besides, you make a much better guardian than I."

"Only because I have you to tell me when I'm making an ass of myself."

There was a knock on the door and they went to greet Hermione and her parents, only to be cut off by a blur from the stairs. Dove flung the door open and hugged her friend. The adults listened to the screeches of girlish excitement with various levels of their own amusement.

"Professor," Mr. Granger shook Severus' hand.

"Severus, please. Won't you all come in?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Daddy, can I go show Hermione my room?"

"Go ahead, but come back down so she can say good bye. The others should be here soon, so don't be rude to your other guests."

"Yes, sir."

"She's so polite," Emma Granger commented.

Remus smirked at him and Severus smiled. "I'm glad you think so. I hope your daughter can be a good influence on her. She has a habit of finding trouble."

"Well, we'll be here tomorrow to pick her up. Say around four?"

"Actually, tomorrow we were planning to surprise Dove and her friends with a visit to the lake. Would the day after be alright?"

Jack Granger nodded. "Honestly we're just happy she found friends. She's always been a bit of an outcast."

"That happens a lot with Muggleborn witches and wizards," Remus said. "But I know Dove is very fond of her."

"Yes, well, I don't know who Hermione talked about more- Dove or Draco. Ronald was in there as well, but she couldn't stop talking about the other two."

Jack grumbled. Severus felt sympathy, not liking how often that Weasley twin came into conversation.

"Daddy!" Dove and Hermione bounded down the stairs in a stampede.

"Yes?"

"Can we go over to the Burrow to get Ron and the twins?" She asked with her best smile. Remus watched with his own. For all Severus' strictness with her behavior and grades, he melted at that smile that was once Lily's.

"I suppose you may," he relented. "But hurry back before your guests arrive."

Dove hugged him tight and pulled Hermione out the door. She couldn't wait to show Hermione the Burrow so she could be just as awed as she and Draco were. Through the short bit of woods they went and Hermione gasped at the odd structure of the Weasley home.

"How is that even possible?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. "It's completely unbalanced!"

Dove grinned. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen with the window open and saw her sons' friends. Dove and Hermione came inside and Dove let her stare around. Molly hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, Dove. The boys should be right down."

She held out a box, "This is from me."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley." Dove grinned with a kiss on the cheek. There was a commotion on the stairs and they looked up.

"It's _your_ fault we're late," Fred told George.

"We aren't late, _you_ just want to get there early because you like her."

The twins came down with their overnight bags, still playfully bickering. Fred caught sight of Dove in her dress and they both blushed. Hermione and George nodded to each other. Molly smiled at Dove and her son. They were going to be adorable in a few years.

"Happy Birthday, Dove."

"Thank you, Fred."

"Right, let's go." Ron said, finally making his way down stairs with his own bag.

"You three behave for Remus and Severus," Molly's voice trailed after them. "I will hear if you don't!"

*

Draco and his parents arrived first, just as Dove, Hermione and the Weasley's came in through the door. Thankfully he had recovered from the mishap the day before. He smiled at Hermione and she smiled back before looking away. Narcissa and Lucius were interested to see more of the girl their son talked about almost nonstop since he met. At first of course it was her show off attitude, then as his friend. They doubted he even realized it himself.

Next to arrive was Minerva and Albus, whom Hermione drilled on what their studies would be like this year and who was hired to fill the DADA position. Hagrid of course came, as well as Neville and his Grandmother.

"I was surprised you invited me," Neville said to his feet. "No one ever invites me to anything."

"You're our friend. Of course I invited you, but where's your bag?"

"M-m-my bag?" He stuttered, though standing straighter at her calling him her friend.

Dove smiled anyway. "Everyone's spending the night. We're going to camp outside and make smores and stuff with Remus and Dad."

"P-p-professor Snape?"

"Don't worry," Draco told him. "He isn't as bad as in school."

Neville looked excited, and then he didn't. "I don't know if Gran will let me."

Dove looked at the frightening looking woman in the vulture hat then back at her droopy friend. "I'll go talk to her." Then before Neville could stop her, she went over to where Augusta Longbottom was talking to Minerva and Narcissa. Perfect, she thought to herself. Back up. She smiled at the woman. "Hello, Mrs. Longbottom, I'm Dove Potter." Augusta blinked and shook Dove's outstretched hand. "I wanted to thank you so much for bringing Neville over, but I also wanted to ask you a question."

Augusta's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "A question?"

Dove nodded. "Yes, ma'am. You see, my friends are all staying the night so we can sleep by a fire outside and roast marshmallows and such. I would _love_ if Neville could stay too. Could he?"

His Gran looked between the girl and her ward. "I don't know, he gets sick rather easily and sleeping outside might make him catch a cold."

"Oh. Well I understand. My dad has taken precautions I'm sure, but you do have to worry about his health first and foremost."

Augusta stopped her from walking away. "You know, let me speak to your father about these precautions and I will make my decision accordingly."

Dove led her to Severus having a discussion with Albus. "Daddy?" She asked. He turned and gave her an expectant look so she remembered her manners. "Excuse me for interrupting." He nodded approval and she continued. "Mrs. Longbottom here wanted to know the _precautions_ you are taking so none of us get sick while sleeping outside at night."

Severus heard her stress this and almost rolled his eyes. He remembered from the order how strict Augusta Longbottom was. First with her own son and now, if possible, more so with her grandson. He nodded once. "Yes, I have a few enchantments around the back yard to regulate temperature so it doesn't get too cold. And a few things to get rid of the bugs."

"And you have potions on hand if that doesn't take care of it?"

"Of course, Madame."

She thought it over. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for Neville to spend more time with his peers outside of an academic setting."

Dove beamed and ran off to tell the others who all rejoiced with her. Neville looked at her like she created a miracle. What she didn't know was all of the precautions Severus mentioned taking, he actually wanted to take until Remus insisted that it took the fun out of camping in the yard. There was a long discussion about it and Severus still went outside to perform a few charms to make it more comfortable. So did Remus when he didn't think Severus was looking.

From the Weasley's she received the box of fudge, a load of candy and a crown of wild flowers that made Fred blush and Severus glower when he put it on her head. The Malfoys gave her a small porcelain jewelry box and a new set of swan quills that she saw in a shop and loved. Hermione, of course, gave her a book on linking the Muggle world with the Magical- the similarities, differences and overlaps. She actually found it very interesting. Neville brought a potted bamboo plant.

"You can bring it to Hogwarts and it doesn't really require much care if you forget to water it. It makes me feel good having something like that so I thought you might like it too." He blushed, still talking to his feet, but more relaxed than when he arrived. She smiled at the plant, deciding she like the thought too.

Hagrid placed a box in front of her with a grin that made her, and everyone in the room, weary of what could be inside- especially as there were holes in it. She took a breath before opening it.

 _"Mew."_ Dove's jaw dropped at the disgustingly adorable calico kitten inside. She reached in and pulled her out, holding her close and petting her soft fur. Hermione squealed at it.

"No," Severus said. "Absolutely not. Is this going to be a usual thing? Bringing her pets every summer? I just want to prepare myself."

Dove grinned up at him. "But, Dad, she's so cute. Please? I love her."

Severus sighed, "We can't exactly leave her here during the school year, Dove, and you already have Hedwig."

Dove immediately looked to Albus who's eyes were twinkling maddeningly again. "I don't see why we can't make an exception for one as darling as this one." Severus glared at his employer.

"What are you going to name her?" Fred asked as the kitten climbed from Dove's lap to his.

"Callie," she said. Severus snorted at the unoriginality of it.

*

"Okay everyone," Remus said. "Everyone have their rods?"

The group all said some version of affirmatives. He had wanted to use sticks, but Severus refused and asked if he knew the kind of germs they could get and wasn't it bad enough he had them out here in damned heat anyway? Remus only smiled, not mentioning the time he and the Marauders did this and Sirius had grabbed a poison oak stick. While amusing in his youth as something a friend did, it was not something he wanted to possibly put Dove or one of her friends through.

"Alright, so just stick the marshmallow on there and place it over the fire. It's best if you're making a smore to have the crackers and chocolate ready ahead of time. It saves hassle."

Severus skewered his marshmallow with the utmost concentration that made Remus kiss his cheek with a smile. All around the fire they were setting their smore up to be ready and toasting the sugary treat to various levels of burntness.

"Did you know the first known s'mores recipe was published in the Girl Scouts handbook _Tramping and Trailing With the Girl Scouts_ in 1927? The snack was originally called 'some mores.'"

Dove looked up at Hermione from feeding Callie a bit of marshmallow. Draco continued Hermione's fact. "But common dictionaries suggest the first known use of the word was in 1974."

"Yes," Remus said dreamily. "They were big in the seventies."

"So was every other bad idea man came up with."

"Like what?" Remus asked Severus curiously.

"Like your hair."

Everyone laughed, including Neville who was having a grand time. "Don't tell them about the hair." Which just made everyone laugh more.

"Now you have to tell us." George said.

Severus pretended to sigh with disappointment. "Alas, he asked that I don't tell you of the hair." Then he got a wicked, wild look. "But I can show you."

Remus paled, chasing Severus who was running to their room to get the pictures. Dove couldn't remember, even if she'd only been with him a year, her father ever so happy or carefree. Of course, he was always different with her than in class, but he was changing. She was glad he seemed happier. He brought a shoebox outside, with Remus begging him not to before he gave up and just buried his face in his hands.

The first picture was of Remus and Lily. They were talking by a fire. Dove had noticed Severus had a gift for photography and a habit of taking pictures when you didn't realize he was there. Both cool and creepy. Remus was sporting long shaggy hair that fell around his face. Everyone giggled until they came to a picture with a large group of people. Dove could recognize Remus, Albus, Lily, James, Hagrid, and Minerva of course. But the others she had no idea, though there were a few she felt like she _should_ know.

"Hey," George said. "They- "

"-look like- "

"-us." Indeed there were two young men in the picture who looked remarkably like the Weasley twins.

"That's Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. They were your uncles."

The twins nodded, having heard stories. Neville had gone quiet, staring unseeingly and the old photograph.

"That's my parents," he said quietly.


End file.
